


Mentall

by Hamiiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiiii/pseuds/Hamiiii
Summary: She showed her weakness, even though she had learned never to. She thought that she was safe in his arms, him, her weakness. She was wrong, she was never safe, it was just an illusion. Nobody was safe, not in the war. She just had to make the most of it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm clearly not JKR, that means that; I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER  
> Review if you want, Leave kudos if you want
> 
> Hope you like it ^^

They had been summoned to Godric's Hollow in the middle of the night, but there wasn't anybody out there, on the street at least they thought. But right in the middle of the road were a basket, with a little girl in it.  
"So she was just left here?" Minerva asked Albus in a concerned voice. "I'm afraid so Minerva" answered he while looking down his half-moon glasses down into the little basket where the little baby girl lay wrapped in a white blanket. She was almost as pale as the white blanket. The little girl was in a peaceful sleep at least for now.  
"Do we know by who? Does she even have a name?" questioned Minerva.  
"She does, her name is Dalya, that's at least what there is written on the letter here-" he lifted a letter and skimmed it before continuing "-She's a little over a year old. The mother had an abusive husband and didn't want her daughter growing up and living with that. It isn’t written whom the mother is." "...but what are we going to do with her? an orphanage?" "Yes, for now."

* * *

  
The Grey zone, too young to really remember but still made an impact.

* * *

 

 

She closed her eyes, she heard footsteps come her way, but she knew they weren't going to come for her, they never came for her, not anymore. The footsteps grew louder, and the person came closer, and then, stopped. There was a man on the other side of the door, she could see it through a little window there were on her door. But, the man wasn't looking her way, he was going into the person in the room on the other side of the hall.  
They didn't talk, nobody said anything but all knew what was happening. It was always the new who got beaten the most, she knew that all too well. The new in the Mental Institute always needed to get beaten extra so that they knew the rules, of course, if they did something wrong they got beaten too, it made their job easier when nobody did anything other than breathing and occasionally eating.

  
She looked around her dark small rum, but it wasn't a real rum, it was a cell. It was a cell with a small hard bed, a toilet, and a sink. She also had a blanket, but that was only because she had been there in ten years, that was her present for all those years in the mental institution. It was beginning to get a lot of holes in it, she got it a bit over two years ago.  
In the beginning, she got beaten at least twice a day. She always wanted to get out of the little room she was stuck in, but that got her in extra trouble. She got beaten for being different, for believing in magic, for everything she did. She doubted everything she believed in now. After 'the incident' she closed her self inside her mind, she mumbled often to at least hear something, even if it was her own voice. Mabe everybody was right? maybe she was insane?  
She heard the door lock again, she sighed, he hadn't screamed this time, they had officially broken him too. He wouldn't get beaten as much after that, then it wasn't fun for the 'doctors' and 'psychologist' anymore.

  
Just as she thought he was gone, she heard the man come back. Maybe he had forgotten something in the boys' room. The steps grew louder again and he stopped again outside her rum, but this time his back wasn't turned the other way around. He was looking right at her face, she quickly looked down she didn't want to make eye contact with him, again. He started to unlock her door, still looking at her face.  
"Don't pull something like last time-" he whispered in a threatening manner when he had opened the door, "-or you will have visits every day with the psychologist. You do remember how that was, right?"

She didn't do anything to show she had heard him. He got closer and started pulling his belt off.  
Smack! He had whipped her with his belt on her side. "Right?" he got closer to her face and whispered, again she didn't do anything to show that she understood, she didn't even give a reaction when he hit her. He took his hand up and cupped her face, only inches apart, "when somebody asks you something you answer understood?!" he this time whisper yelled threateningly, and then slapped her hard in her face. She nodded this time to show that she understood.  
He got a reaction, she forgot that they did this to break them, make them go numb. She showed she wasn't totally numb yet, she showed weakness. She got whipped repeatedly, on her back, her sides, her face. All she did was close her eyes, a single tear was her reaction to it all. She sat still and starred forward, not at anything in particular just waiting for it to be done.

  
After a while he when he didn't get a reaction again, he took his belt back on, closed the door and locked it for who knows how long.  
She heard him say something important to his colleague, "He has finally learned to keep quiet when beaten. I went into the girl on the other side, her who killed Johnson... she's officially broken, she didn't do anything at all, just sat there and looking out into nothing." She couldn't hear the answer, they were too far away again.


	2. Her way out

She wasn’t used to hearing two sets of footsteps walking down the dark corridors to their ‘ _ rooms’.  _ She felt on high alert inside of her head, she tensed slightly as sparks ignited around her and she took a calming breath thinking  _ ‘not now, not yet’ _ as she heard a mumbling she hadn’t heard before asking “and she’s down here?” the unknown voice sounded concerned.

Had she officially gone insane? Hearing concerned voices where she was, she  _ must _ have gone insane. When she thought back, she remembered that it had occurred before, two people walking down the nearly abandoned corridors at the same time, but none of them ever sounded  _ concerned _ for the children well beings.

“One lucky person is going to get taken away from this hell hole, and never come back” mumbled she in a very low voice, into the darkness so that no other living being would hear.

“Yes, she’s down here. But beware she has done some terrible things in the past,  _ I _ wouldn’t put it past her for doing those things again” answered a man in a dark tone she knew all too well.

She could hear a sound coming from the other side of the hall,  _ ‘stupid’.  _ She knew that they tried to get a look at what was happening, she of course knew better. The people who made any noises now, were going to get punished as soon as the other man had left.

They had slowly gotten closer and closer to her cell. She could hear every time their feet hit the ground, making a noise that broke the silence. Then they stopped. She was surprised to say the least when she looked over at her door, and the two men stood looking directly into her cell, but the face she knew so well wasn’t focused on her. He looked frantically around her dark cell, as if she wasn’t there at all and then,

“I don’t know where she is-” whispered he in a low and scared voice she had only heard  _ one _ time before “-she should be here, nobody lets them out…” he started unlocking her cell, slowly but determent.

She looked down to get a look at herself, but she saw nothing, how could this happen? Then she remembered  _ ‘The Sparks’ _ . She looked up from herself and looked directly into a pair of shining blue orbs hidden behind half-moon spectacles, the eyes barring concern, but a flash of amusement when he saw her reaction to him. The man looked to be quite old, with his long silver hair and matching beard. He had a dark brown suit on with a cream-colored shirt with puffy sleeves under it.

After studying his look, she looked back into his stare, this time around without amusement, just concern. She could only imagine how she looked with her old ragged clothes and beaten up body, in a little, old, wrecked room. The room looked as if nobody had lived there for years. Nobody should look or live like she did, especially in such a young age.

“Can I please, look around this  _ room _ while you’re not here?” asked the older man in a calm yet stern voice, the other man looked back at the bearded one, slowly walking over to the door.

“Sure, I’ll be back, I’m just going to find one of my coworkers to help me deal with  _ this _ ” he gestured around the room and with that he closed the door behind himself, now walking down the corridor they came from.

The old man swished his arm a little towards her, she sat still feeling a wind gracing her old clothes. She looked down at herself and finally she was able to see herself. She was startled to see the older man looking at her with a bit of amusement again. She swiftly looked ahead and showed no emotion as she noticed that she had reacted while she wasn’t invisible.

“Hello my dear, Dalya is it?” She didn’t answer, he calmly walked closer to her and sat himself on her old broken bed, she could feel the small mattress and bedframe bend under the extra weight. She kept looking forward as if he wasn’t there, or if she couldn’t feel his presence.

“Dalya, you need not be afraid of me hurting you, -” She glanced over at him at the stern yet calming voice he used, but still she didn’t answer. He continued “-I’m here to take you away, to teach you. But it’s your choice.”

“Take me where, and teach me what? -” For the first time in ages she actually said words, not just in a low mumble but in a voice that could be heard. Her voice was hoarse for lack of use and voice emotionless, nonetheless she talked. She looked over at him, but still not meeting his eyes, she asked another question the most important question.”- And  _ who _ are you?”

It startled the old man the way she struggled to talk, but still manage to sound bold and daring, but he was quick at covering it up. 

“I’m Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, -” She looked directly in to his eyes again, but with a cold emotionless stare that would make many cower, “- Not necessarily I, but well taught teachers would teach you the art of magic, potions, foreseeing the future and much more.”

They heard two hurried pairs of footsteps approaching in the dark, their feet clacking against the stone floor, keys clinging together, she made a quick decision, would she rather rotten in this dungeon she had known for years, or go with a strange man saying that she could be taught magic in a place she had never been, the thing she had gotten locked up for believing in?

She said one last thing before they arrived, in a low frightened but determined voice, with eyes pleading him to help her, to take her away, to protect her.

“Take me with you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, I hope to write some longer chapters soon.  
> Leave a review or kudos if you like  
> see ya^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky was grey, but that didn't matter to her. That was what bothered him the most.

The two men stopped just inside of the room, looking angry and confused. They stared at her for what felt like an eternity, and for the first time in a long time she looked directly at them. She stared directly into their eyes, one by one, with the most cold and hateful stare she could muster. She had shown them emotion, a very strong emotion. With only her stare she had made them take a step back, she had made them cower.  
She looked back at Albus, and with a single nod towards the door asking in silence if they could leave. He nodded and stood up, taking a step towards the men.  
“She’ll come with me now” stated Albus calmly, stretching his arm towards her, silently asking to take it. The two men were about to protest, but with one look from the old man, took a step to the side so they could pass.  
Dalya slowly stood up, not used to walking more than a few feet or two, struggled. She carefully took the old man's arm, scared she would fall without, again, he were looking a her with concerned eyes, for the first time, he sent a look over at the two men with his normally friendly eyes, now turned to a spiteful glare, she wouldn’t forget easily. As they slowly walked down the dark corridor, her feet slapping against the cold, hard stone floor, she looked around. She looked at how many cells there were, more than she originally had thought, ‘too many lives ruined in one place’ thought she darkly.   
When they slowly had made it through the corridor and up a flight of stairs, they stood in a room filled with natural light, Dalya squinted her eyes, it was so bright and she hadn’t seen natural light in years. She looked around the old room even though it burned her eyes. She slowly let go of the elder man’s arm to walk over to a window. She looked out in amazement, even though it were just a old grey looking town with almost nobody walking its streets, it were amazing to her and that’s what mattered.  
She looked back at Albus, the old, strange man taking her away from her misery. She caught his eye, his eyes were dark but face calm. She took all the courage she could muster and asked.  
“Why do you look so dark?” Her voice cracked, for not being used in years, but still she had a tint of happiness, happy to be outside her cell, but voice mostly emotionless.  
He looked at her again a bit surprised by her boldness but mostly surprised that she noticed his dark look, not many did.   
“You shouldn’t be this happy about some old town, but you are. You shouldn’t be so happy, about seeing the sun, but you are. I’m angry at the people who have done this to you, the people who tried to break your soul.” His voice as calm as ever, but he didn’t look as calm as he did before, but he didn’t look full blown angry either.  
He saw her confused look at his calm exterior, and answered the unspoken question.  
“You’re not the only one good at controlling your emotions, and which feelings you show people.-” he nodded towards a box “There are some clothes in there you can change into before we leave, oh and some shoes.” this time giving a nod towards her small, bare feet that had been bare for too long.  
She went into a small toilet in a corner of the room. She closed the door behind her, she was shocked to see herself in the mirror. She didn’t recognise the girl standing in front of her, so broken, so dead. She slowly took of her dress, her arms boney, her ribs almost sticking out of her white skin. She didn’t want to look at her body anmore, she didn’t want to feel the shame.  
She came out of the toilet fully dressed in a long skirt with a long sleeved shirt, she shrunk further into the already too big clothes, when she saw the people who had tortured her for the last many years, standing in front of the door. She thought she would get dragged back to the hole in the ground she just had gotten out of. A clearing of throat from behind them made them move aside so she could come through.   
Albus offered his arm to her, but she shook her head no, she didn’t want to be touch in anyway, she didn’t have any good experience with it yet. Albus gave a nod in understanding, of course he knew why she didn’t want to, and didn’t want to push her, yet. “Shall we, miss?” he opened the door for her, waiting for her to go through, this time no arm was offered. “yes” came a small, still shaky voice from her.

 

Her head spun, How could anything be so beautiful, even though it’s only grey? She felt the subtle warmth from the sun on her skin, something she hadn’t felt, what felt like an eternity. Albus stood beside her looking in wonder on the child standing beside him, on her shaky legs subtly smiling up into the cloudy sky. Feeling at peace with her no longer being in there, he let her enjoy standing on the lonely street, with her head in the sky.  
After fifteen minutes of just standing there with closed eyes, she decided she wanted to know more about the man she had agreed to go with, and the school she would be joining, and the world outside of her cell.  
“Albus-” Startling the man who just had been looking at her in wonder and sorrow “-can we go around town a little?” asked she, still with her eyes closed, and a shaky voice. “Of course, where do you wanna go?” “Just, around.”  
She slowly let her shaky legs, take her away, down the empty street. The more she walked and looked around the more shaky her legs got. At last, Albus stepped in, when they were about to walk past a Motel. “Dalya, the sun will be setting soon, and you can’t walk much anymore. Come in here and i will get you a room so you can rest.” He could see she was about to protest, but he cut her off. “We’ll keep looking around once you have rested.”  
They had gotten two rooms, so she could be alone once more and take in all the things that had happened that day.  
She wasn’t used to seeing more than the four walls she had lived between for most of her still short life. She wasn’t used to seeing the sky, even the grey one, or smelling the fresh air flying around her long, frizzy hair.  
There were only one thing left to do before she would lay in a bed, that wasn’t as laying on stone. She would see the sun going down, far, far away from her, the sun she hadn’t seen setting for years. And the colours she saw, she would remember forever, the purples and pinks, the little yellow and orange in the horisont, and the darkness taking over the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, i'm back! Happy right..? or at least i'm back for now. I'll try to update more, for now. Leave kudos if you liked it, but it's fine if you don't of course, your choice.. but yeah  
> \- Love


End file.
